inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Torch92/Archive1
Re:Warning Please do not add the category: Ultimate Secret Hissatsu because that is an unnescerary category. --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 01:39, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Re:Warning no.2 Do not add the category "Long Shot". That category is not needed. [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーくん☆) 14:16, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Hello, there. Hi Hi, I was asking where do you get the pictures and information about the recent and upcoming episodes in Inazuma Eleven GO. Narutosager(Storm Dragon) WOW! I have no idea where you get all the hissatsu used in the episodes.. It looks like you are watching the series!!! Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 14:18, September 21, 2011 (UTC) The thing is... I've just watch till ep 11... Thanks anyway!!! Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 14:46, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Active or not Hi, this is something new that's going on; we're going to divide active users up into 3 groups to work on 3 different categories (this is only temporary!!) in order to make the wiki better! So, please tell me if you might be active for a while, or not, and please tell me or AdventureWriter28 (Whoever you find more easy to talk to) if you are active or not by Saturday 24th (South East Asian time, so for those in America the deadline is Friday 23rd). Thank you! More information will come out after Saturday!! [http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/User:Mizuki_Raimon Mizuki Raimon](ヒロトーくん☆) 12:58, September 21, 2011 (UTC) About the activeness question: AdventureWriter28 and I wanted to update and make this wiki better, so in order to do that, we first have to expand some pages. So, thats where you guys come in... We're splitting the active users into 2 teams one team to work on hissatsu 'pages and the other team to work on '''team '''articles. So, we'll give you a number (1 or 2) and if you get 1, you're working on hissatsu pages and 2 you're working on team pages (this was a random idea, but it is more organized I guess). The number we'll give tomorrow morning, since most people would be too tired to work on. We are ''not ''working on Episode pages and Character pages for the time being, as they would take to long (But because we split you into teams DOES NOT MEAN that you cannot work on character pages and episode pages too, but you would have to work on your team's page topic mainly) [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon]] (ヒロトーさま☆) 13:03, September 24, 2011 (UTC) RE:Activity Hi, this is something new that's going on; we're going to divide active users up into 3 groups to work on 3 different categories (this is only temporary!!) in order to make the wiki better! So, please tell me if you might be active for a while, or not, and please tell me or User:Mizuki Raimon (Whoever you find more easy to talk to) if you are active or not. Inform us of your activity on my talk page and in this blog: Groupings in the Wiki. ♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 08:53, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Agree:Idea: Section "Relationships" Hi! I had an idea of create a new section for each of the characters, if they have relatives. The section would be call "Relationships" and would look like this:(Example for Fubuki Shirou) Relationships * Fubuki Atsuya (brother) So If You Do Agree with this idea of mine, please go to my talk page and leave a message (or add into others' existed message about this) Thank you! Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 09:47, September 25, 2011 (UTC) REversing pages Ah!!! I've just see you reverse a page... Hey!!! Didn;t you notice there're many new users here trying to rename the page into the own language??? What do we have to do now eh...?? Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 15:17, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Um... Hi! Uh, do you know where I can watch Inazuma Eleven GO episode 24? [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 13:32, October 19, 2011 (UTC) RE:Fixed Just wondering, since you've been editing back again, I guess your problem was solved. Though... how did you do it? Did you start editing in source mode? --(AdventureWriter28|Eternal Blizzard 09:26, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Kidokawa's coach Umm...Torch92 Where did you find out that aphrodi is the coach of kidokawa seishuu?YagamiReina 09:52, November 11, 2011 (UTC)YagamiReina then i think you should remove it until ur sure. if you think abt it wouldnt aphrodi be the coach of zeus instead?YagamiReina 10:00, November 11, 2011 (UTC)YagamiReina Pictures... Hello! I have one question: Where do you get this wonderfull pictures?! Please, told me! thks Bjorn_Kyle 16:43, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Scans Hey Torch! Where you find the Corocoro scans from Someoka and Aphrodi? 21:52, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Re:27 Hey, what do you think is the reason why Endou left Raimon in Ep 27? What could have Fubuki told him? --(AdventureWriter28|Eternal Blizzard 02:26, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Thank you!!!!1 AH!!!! Thank you very very very much!!!! Really appreciate it! :D Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 03:30, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Hahahha, i think he's gonna stalk Gouenji XD Remember the bad guy from the trailer? Maybe he's going to investigate on who's the real one controlling Fifth Sector :D P.S. Why do you think gouenji changed? --(AdventureWriter28|Eternal Blizzard 10:00, November 12, 2011 (UTC) The bad guy....... he kinda looks familiar for some reason >_> At first I though Kibayama was Hijikita Raiden XD Judging from the preview of episode 28, Kidou is going to be overall brutal on the team XD Who do you think is Raimon's next opponent? I think it's Oumihara, since the Raimon team in the preview where practicing in surf boards XD --(AdventureWriter28|Eternal Blizzard 10:15, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Wait..... aren't there 5 shown stadiums then if add the middle it would be 6? So you mean the next match is the semifinals (1/2)? Then what about the other 2 stadiums then? --(AdventureWriter28|Eternal Blizzard 00:43, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Well..... do you think Ryujin Croagoan is Gouenji Shuuya's keshin? XD And I wonder when will Endou come back to the team...... Though, with all the stadiums, maybe in the other version, they fight instead on those 2 other stadiums? P.S. The unknown man in the 3ds trailer looks like Kenzaki from season2 O__O --(AdventureWriter28|Eternal Blizzard 09:25, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Question En donde conseguiste esas imagenes del tipo de pelo naranja con el pañuelo azul aparte de que nunca lo vi en el trailer de la pelicula :/ P.S in your profile page said that you can speak spanish so for that im writing in spanish XD Garchopex 20:19, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Sorry >.< Sorry for that, i want to ask you were you see the trailer where the Unetsu Hayamide guy shows. Garchopex 20:35, November 15, 2011 (UTC) O.o Whoa, he looks so strong, i want him in my team in Shine or Dark. Garchopex 20:48, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Colours how to do the colours of DF, SH? Lordranged7 18:25, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Re: Names I was just wondering, do each TCG card have it's names respectively? --(AdventureWriter28|Eternal Blizzard 02:11, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Re:Dragon Tail Is it true that Tenma's shoot is called Dragon Tail? Because... seeing that scan.... made me laugh XD Tenma released a tail and it's so funny XD --(AdventureWriter28|Eternal Blizzard 09:16, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Episode 29 (GO) hey, Torch92 where you find Inazuma Eleven GO episode 29? Fubuki Atsuya 11:25, November 23, 2011 (UTC) New movie pics where did you get the news pics of the movie? Garchopex 16:32, November 25, 2011 (UTC) New Trailer Very cool, Shining Dragon has a keshin shoot called White Blast and Raimon Keshin fusion looks awesome. P.S 5 keshins vs 3, where is Nishiki with his keshin XD Garchopex 17:07, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Info Just wondering.... where did you get the information about Hibotaru? I really want to know >_> --(AdventureWriter28|Eternal Blizzard 03:16, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Wait, so the information about him being the main character's childhood friend.... is true? Where did he get the info? Just wondering >_> P.s. Where do the others get the TCG photos? O___O --(AdventureWriter28|Eternal Blizzard 08:02, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Oh, thanks! Hey, maybe Oumihara is in the finals! Since Hibotaru and Tenma where both originally from Okinawa, and the school in Okinawa.... is Oumihara! O___O What if Hibotaru is in Oumihara's team?! --(AdventureWriter28|Eternal Blizzard 04:38, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Can't wait also XD I wonder what someoka did the past 10 years..... XD though, he definelty looks like a mafia leader O_O --(AdventureWriter28|Eternal Blizzard 09:18, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Or maybe.....: Someoka: KIDOU!!!! WHERE THE HECK IS ENDOU?! Kidou: Uhh...... he left.... i don't know---- Someoka: WHAAT?! We need him on the professional team! Why did he had to leave so sudden! Kidou: Oh......... WAIT..... HE's ON THE PROFFESIONAL TEAM?! (Raimon is shocked XD) Someoka: Yes he is, he left because he received a call from coach Kudou, then the next day, he just left to get back to Japan! We were surprised! What the heck is the reason he came back?! Kidou: (Tells story about Fifth Sector) Someoka: WHAAt!!! LOL, this is just a guess XD --(AdventureWriter28|Eternal Blizzard 09:25, November 30, 2011 (UTC) 'Hey Torch92 congrates on being number 1 you deserve it a lot!' Re: Ep 30 It seems that you're right about Nishiki XD Gotta say, it's amazing! :D :D :D P.S. What do you think Someoka would say to Endou? (Hope Someoka won't leave that early) --(AdventureWriter28|Eternal Blizzard 01:12, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Toramaru and Hibiki Is true in GO that Toramaru is a detective or police and why Hibiki dies :´(? Garchopex 17:51, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Manga inazuma hello! sorry to bother you, but the Corocoro comic page are all so inazuma volumes, only the covers, ISBN, publication, number of pages and especially chapter with the gaiden of oga shuurai. if you look here Chapters in Spanish I hope this is not a problem, take it all the information page of the corocoro comic so you will not have problems with it hope that it helps bye! Info Manga page will also let you where to find all 10 volumes tottal are the special of oga shuurai, inazuma GO manga started in November and debuted as Soyokaze step and Tenma Keshin Majin Pegasus in spanish kenpachi025 RE:Ikarashi HEY!!!!! Can you tell me where you got the info about Ikarashi?! O___O Also, he was the former leader?! Is it true that Toramaru will be back with Onigawara?!--(AdventureWriter28|Eternal Blizzard 04:06, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Wondering.. Hey Torch92! Just wondering, is there a new trailer for the IE GO movie, or the IE GO 3DS game? [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷門☆水木']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 12:17, December 7, 2011 (UTC) So Hibiki will You said that you got the information about the former fifth sector leader and that he will kill hibiki Can you show us the scans about this Sorry The one on top the hibiki message is from Tanatatfideo Wanted to ask you something Hi! I wanted to ask, what we are going to do about Hiroto's page. Apparently he has changed his name to Kira Hiroto as seen here http://img850.imageshack.us/img850/4231/kirahiroto2.png I'll just add it to his Trivia untill we get more info. Tsubasa Sayaka 15:54, December 7, 2011 (UTC) RE: Hiroto I doubt the real Kira Hiroto is alive, otherwise the whole Aliea Academy arc would be pointless. My guess is that he changed it because technically he is Hitomiko's adopted brother. So he is using the family name, Kira. But still, all this information is to be unsure of. Tsubasa Sayaka 19:31, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Wow.... Just wondering....... where did you get the info for Hibiki dying? Are you sure? --(AdventureWriter28|Eternal Blizzard 08:46, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Italian Pro League Just wondering, if Kabeyama, Kazemaru, Gouenji are all from the Italian Soccer League...... since in the leaked photo it all showed them wearing the same suits..... does that mean Someoka is also in that team? How about Endou? What do you think? --(AdventureWriter28|Eternal Blizzard 08:27, December 9, 2011 (UTC) That was not announced, though so far, since he's going to be injured before the finals, there's a chance he's injured in that episode, though my real guess would be that he will be injured after the movie is shown --(AdventureWriter28|Eternal Blizzard 08:10, December 11, 2011 (UTC) RE:GO movie Probably before it, since if that is going to be the finals, it should last with 3 episodes. So it maybe before or between, but not after --(AdventureWriter28|Eternal Blizzard 08:19, December 11, 2011 (UTC) SHADOW99VORTEX 14:32, December 11, 2011 (UTC) ICE THAT'S ELEMENT THAT'S TRUE ELEMENT !!!!!!!! Photos Where get you those nice photos of GO? Lordranged7 17:42, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Re:Same Okay, thanks for informing me! Already deleted it! :D --(AdventureWriter28|Eternal Blizzard 14:18, December 16, 2011 (UTC)